Shade Luz
Shade Luz is a character based of the RWBY-verse. She is a close childhood friend to the Umbra twins Eagle and John. Her main childhood friend is Diamond Tenebra. She also serves as an older sister figure to Diamond Umbra. Shade's weapon of choice is a Chained Hooked Sniper Blade (CHSB) named Hawk's Prey. Shade is also a member of Team JETS, and is a main character in the Deadly Four series. Appearance TO BE EDITED Personality As stated by Umbra brothers and her childhood friend Diamond Tenebra, Shade has righteous moral obligations in regards to human life. She also appears to be open, calm, and not afraid to speak her mind, as seen on several occasions with Vector, and her old school rivals from Signal. She is also a realist, often stating that life is not as how people think, and that in order to live in the world, one must mature enough to do what is right, and life isn't as easy as they are raised to believe. She is also very mature, and can be very sarcastic and serious most of the time, much to her joy in ridiculing those who try to make her look stupid. Shade is also shown to be a defensive woman in terms of her morals, obligation, family views, and when it comes to her friend Eagle, whom she fears can collapse or even kill himself by all the self-guilt. Powers & Abilities Shade has a high degree of swordsmanship and has shown tremendous skill in using a blade, such as seen with her Hawk's Prey. Along with her blade being able to morph into a sniper rifle, Shade has shown to be an excellent shooter and has deadly accuracy, to the fact she has made use of her seeker bullets as well. In combination with her skills in using a sword she is able to deflect numerous bullets and shots with incredible precision, almost stopping every shot. Most of her skills have come from tutelage under Eagle and his masters, or at certain moments, his parents, until their deaths. Shade is also an adept martial artist, able to take out numerous opponents at once without the aid of others, but is however stubborn in fighting and responds with fast and quick blows instead of relying on her defenses. If not physically powerful, Shade is proficient in calculating her attacks, and has excellent eye and hand coordination. Although she is not as skilled as Eagle, nor some of her friends at Beacon, Shade has demonstrated to be an exceptional and capable warrior, whose skills can match certain adversaries. Eagle once stated that Shade's agility and speed are often underestimated because she is able to dodge incoming objects, dodge several attacks, and her weight gives her an advantage in air, as she is quite talented in aerial strikes. Unlike Eagle's gauntlets, which are fueled by dust, granting him the ability to control the fire and ice elements, Shade's left gauntlet is used as an armor, used to defend from high blows, as her leather strapped glove holds a few shots for her weapon, she is shown to use it as an anchor for long range and close range attacks, since she can release a whip from it that extends to unknown lengths. Shade also has a degree of control over her aura, and has an ability that allows her to make a temporary real-life duplicate of herself that can also attack and defend. After a while the duplicate fades into energy and returns back to Shade's body. Trivia *The first weapon thought for Shade was a Revolving Chained Dust Raiper (RCDR), named Silver Moon. *Shade's clothing is similar to Blake's. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character